prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
IAR-Prevailing Winds Identities
HISTORY In the United States of America (I mean… might as well) In the year 1939, a government-funded scientific research division—End Ga Industries—had developed a new form of life: organic metallic entities who could change the shape and texture of their bodies. Powered by a unique byproduct energy source called “Violet C Green”, these new people were called “Identities”. They were mass produced by End Ga to be used by the military and secret exploration missions—some to outer space—but after fifteen years, the Identities suddenly began to act drastically aggressive toward their commanders and creators. Little is known as to what caused them to act as such, but the uprising was stopped before it could spread into more than two civilian areas. The Identities were decommissioned at first. The End Ga company took most of the blame for the event, and stated that they would no longer involve themselves with Identity production. The public was told that there had been a “Virus” in the Identities that was soon taken care of. It didn’t take long for the government to put pressure on End Ga to return production on the Identities. The company refused, and in turn became bankrupt. The funding from the government swiftly ended and public support had been destroyed after the original uprising. The remains of End Ga was bought out by another research company called “Melcro Incorporated”, a younger company that had previous connections to the Chinese government previously. This new company was more than willing to restart the production process of the Identities. Production started up again in 1982. New regulations were put to better control the metal species, and now 63 years after the original attack, Identities live as lesser citizens of the country. BIOLOGY Identities are metallic beings. They are composed of their own organic metal which is highly reactive and bendable. With their organic matter combined with the energy source “Violet C Green”, they are able to maintain a very well-regulated form which can stretch, shrink, change color, mimic various materials, and so on. Identities cannot naturally produce the required VCG energy, and are forced to feed off other sources to maintain their forms. Without enough energy, their organic metal will stiffen and render the Identities immobile statues. The Identities can absorb energy naturally, but VCG is the most potent for maintaining them. They can live off light, heat, electricity, if needed, but it requires a much higher concentration, and even then, it would only power them. If they were to live off of an energy separate from VCG, their metal would eventually stiffen regardless, which would force the Identity to separate their body into different joints and limbs. The mimic-metal of an Identity is able to grow and adapt, but this is kept from reaching higher levels by the core inside each Identity. REGULATION/PRODUCTION Identities are designed pre-production. Buyers will explain what their Identity companion/servant will be specialized with. This will be determined by the following traits. Core Each Identity is manufactured with a built-in M-E-S-Core, which supplies each Identity with varying amounts of VGC depending on the purpose designed for them. There are up to 20 levels of power-feeding an Identity can have. Levels 1-5 are discipline levels. At level 1, an identity is immobile but powered enough to remain conscious. level 5 makes the Identity unable to move faster than 1 MPH, and will make dealing with pressure larger than 50 pounds impossible due to the amount of energy needed to regulate throughout the entire body. Level 6-10 are regular levels for civilian use up to athletic use. Level 6 allows the Identity to move up to 10 MPH and resist up to 100 pounds of pressure. Level 10 allows the Identity to move up to 30 MPH and resist up to 300 pounds of pressure. Level 11-15 are specific to government-sanctioned situations only, and require specific jurisdiction for civilian use (such as bodyguards). Level 11 allows the Identity to move up to 40 MPH and resist up to 350 pounds of pressure. Level 15 allows the Identity to move up to 250 MPH and resist up to 1,000 pounds of pressure. Levels 16-20 are restricted. They are banned from civilian use, and require high-level government permission to unlock. How much the Identity is unrestricted in these levels of power is theorized to start at 500 MPH of speed and 1,500 pounds of pressure for level 16. Body Matter Identities have three levels of natural organic metal matter they normally have in their bodies, titled A, B, and C. A is much more reactant and able to bend and change structure/material, with a 1-inch reaction-to-modification speed of .04 seconds, but is naturally only durable to 60 pounds without VCG power. C is durable to 100 pounds without VCG power, but has a slower reaction-to-modification speed of .3 seconds. B is the mid-range, durable to 80 pounds, and with a reaction-to-modification speed of .09 seconds. Identities can be ordered special to have different materials instead of the regular mimic-metal, but currently the only additional options are the following. G-G-1: A gel-like form which can increase or decrease in density to become entirely liquid or a nearly hard clay in durability. The reaction time for this form is .06 seconds, but the durability at the most hard level is only 20 pounds without VCG power. The amount of body matter at a time is also regulated, with the minimum and maximum an Identity can develop depending on the client. In addition, the body matter can also be designed to a default appearance in terms of shape, color, and so on. Experience/Aging Identities are educated and matured through a virtual education system where they can be exposed to digital recordings and virtual environments meant to synthesize the required knowledge a client wants from the Identity. It is not guaranteed that the Identity will choose to reflect their exposure, but the success rate is 68%. Additionally, the maturity of the Identity can be set by having them go through levels of general education until reaching whatever point deemed otherwise. CITIZENSHIP ACT 19 years after the uprising event, a new act specific to the Identities was passed that gave specific levels of citizenship to the entities. In production, mature content in manufacturing of Identities was banned entirely. Such content was also banned post-purchase for any Identities under maturity age. Any Identity over the age of one (one year after production) would be allowed separate citizenship from their owner if they confirmed the following. ~Passing a written and physical test of education, regulation, and understanding, ~Determined what level they would be defaulted to in VCG power based on their future career, ~and were sufficient to provide the required income themselves for their VCG charge. ~They must have received an approval grading of at least B from their owners through a yearly period. Identities would require weekly virtual examinations via a signal sent out from their cores to inform Melcro Incorporated of their status, and a monthly physical examination where they must give a written report and undergo scans of their levels. They must also maintain a monthly approval rate from employers if they are employed. PROGRAMMING Despite being educated like robots, Identities are not. They cannot be programmed by computers normally. The only control over them that can be modified comes from their cores, which regulate their levels of power and durability. An Identity cannot be taken over mentally by their cores. At the same time, while they do have some level of mental resistance to mind control due to their bodies and energy, they are not immune. Updates to be made in future most-likely. Category:Identities (Prevailing Winds Species)